


Shadows of the Night

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: The shadows around Privet Drive are darker than ever. With something lurking in the dark, Harry finds himself lost and alone in the night, with only the light from a blue box to help guide his way home.





	Shadows of the Night

Harry had put up with a lot of things over the years at Privet Drive. He had suffered the cupboard, the hut on the rock, the catflaps and could soup, but now that he had blown up Aunt Marge, he knew he wasn’t welcome anymore. He glanced back at Privet Drive, snorting bitterly. Number Four wasn’t his home, it never was. The only thing that surprised him anymore was that he wasn’t kicked out sooner.  
  
The ground was wet with a light rain, and he cursed a little as he slipped on the curb, thrusting his right hand out to grip his trunk and steady himself.  
  
After waiting for a moments, Harry straightened himself up and nodded in satisfaction to himself, and set off down the road. He was unaware of the lamp-posts flickering around him, and one of them going out.

The lights slowly blinking out around him, Harry Potter walked cluelessly into the night.

Harry had been walking down the road for a couple of minutes until the darkness got to the point he couldn’t that well anymore. Frowning, he stopped and looked around the empty street, or as much as he could see. The light above his head flickered, and he looked up at it in confusion. He knew that magic could mess with technology, but he wasn’t powerful enough to affect the street lamps.  
  
Then he turned around and really looked at the rest of Privet Drive, or as much as he could. The lights were off, and he couldn’t see past the dim lighting into the darkness. Feeling an unease settle in, he grabbed his trunk more firmly and started to move until a loud crash made him jump and pull his wand out.  
  
Ears on full alert, he stood there in silence, turning every few seconds to face the encroaching night. He stared at the dark, the light flickering above his head more rapidly until it finally gave out, bathing Harry in total black.  
  
The sound of claws scraping across the pavement made his skin crawl. Whatever it was, it was coming at him and he couldn’t see it. He looked around wildly, unable to see a thing as the noise drew closer to him. Fear rising, he finally bit the bullet and cast a spell. “ _Lumos!”_  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Panic gripped his mind and squeezed his heart like a vice. “Lumos!” He said more firmly, his breath shortening when again nothing happened, and no light poured out of his wand. “C’mon…Lumos!” Nothing. “Lumos! Lumos, Lumos, LUMOS!”  
  
He could hear something breathing now, and the low growl that made his body shiver. “I don’t know who or what you are,” He breathed, trying his best to stay calm despite the fact he was surely trembling. “But stay back. Stay away from me.”  
  
The growling grew louder, and he could hear something approach him until there was a loud snarl and the sound of two things wrestling on the ground made him yell out, turn, and run like hell.  
  
He knew that it wouldn’t do him any good, he couldn’t see anything but right now he didn’t care. He needed to run and get away from whatever it was back there, wrestling with another creature. Harry ran as hard as he could, until his momentum ground to a halt when he slammed into a dead lamp-post, forcing him to stumble back with a loud swear, choice from Uncle Vernon.  
  
He could feel something warm trickle down his nose and he suspected it could be broken based on how much it hurt. He doubled over, shaking from the pain before he could the loud yelp of one of the creatures. The adrenaline coursed through his body again and he tore off back down what he hoped was the street.  
  
The darkness seemed to compress down on Harry from all sides until he crashed into something else and felt his feet leave the ground and a louder bang of metal hitting pavement, his own body landing in a heap on the ground, hand gripped tightly on his wand. Scrambling back up, another hand checked to see if his glasses was still on his face before he tried to take off and ended up tripping, landing on someone’s lawn.  
  
Panting, his heart racing, Harry squeezed his eyes shut as pain flooded through his body. “Oh god…” He moaned quietly. He could hear something approaching and he weakly pushed himself to his feet and used the grass as an indicator until he found himself pressed against a door, which he tried to open. Locked.  
  
Banging his fist on the door, Harry couldn’t even look over his shoulder. “Someone! Anyone home!? Please, help!” Nothing. Not even a sound. He slammed his fist harder. “Anyone! Help me, please!”  
  
No response.  
  
Resting his forehead against the door, he was about to give up all hope until out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint, blue light.  
  
Hope and adrenaline renewed, he tore off the porch and towards the light. The sound of…whatever it was behind him finally seemed to locate him again and he could hear something scraping pavement, dashing towards him as the light grew bigger and bigger. Harry sprinted as fast as he could, until he finally came across a blue box. Panting, he moved around the sides until he found the door and tried it. Locked as well.  
  
Slapping his hand against the door, he checked behind him briefly. “Anyone in there?! Please, I need help!” He could hear the heavy breathing of the creature, and he pressed against the door in fear, the dim light made it impossible to see where or what it was as the door opened and he stumbled inside.  
  
The door snapped shut behind him, and Harry looked up in awe at the sight before him. Crystals adorned the walls and there were giant crystalline pillars that funneled into a strange looking machine. The sound of footsteps made him stiffen up until four concerned faces filled his vision.  
  
One of the females approached him, tilting his head up a little. “Are you alright?”  
  
The younger male scoffed a little. “Of course, he’s not alright. He’s got blood all over his face and his glasses are broken.” Self-consciously, Harry lifted his hand up towards his glasses and took them off, marveling at how one of the lenses were broken.  
  
The sound of conversation drowned out until the blonde woman slung a delicate arm over his shoulder and lead him over to a comfortable looking chair, sitting down with him. “What’s your name?” She asked, and even though Harry couldn’t see her features that well, he saw the kindness in her smile and eyes.  
  
“Harry.” He replied quietly.  
  
The woman’s smile widened. “Well Harry, I’m the Doctor, and these are my best friends. Yaz,” She indicated the woman approaching with a first aid kit. “Ryan,” She moved her hand towards the younger male, who gave a short wave. “And Graham.” The elderly man nodded. The Doctor turned her full attention back on Harry. “Now Harry, Yaz is going to help patch you up, but while she does that, you can tell us exactly what happened, and who, or what, hurt you like that.”  
  
Harry gulped, flinching lightly as Yaz dabbed at his face and gently checked his nose. “I-I don’t know. It was too dark. I couldn’t see _anything_ for a while, I guess. I just know that something’s out there, something _alive_ and if you hadn’t pulled me into…” He looked up at the ceiling a little. “Wherever we are, I’d probably be dead. Thank you.”  
  
The Doctor smiled brilliantly at him and plucked his glasses from his hand. “No need to thank us, it’s what we do. I’ll get these fixed up in a jiffy, Yaz?”  
  
Yaz straightened up, shrugging a little and staying close to Harry. “His nose is broken, and I doubt anyone here can fix it.”  
  
Walking over towards the strange looking machine, the Doctor slotted Harry’s glasses into one of them and started fiddling around, pressing buttons and flipping switches until something popped out. “Can one of you get me a glass of water?” She asked, popping her head around the tower in the middle.  
  
Ryan stood up and left to get the water and the Doctor went back to Harry, handing him a little cup full of pills. She crouched down in front of him, and Harry locked eyes with her. He could see the compassion in her eyes, and the wisdom and intelligence behind that. It almost reminded him of Professor Dumbledore. “Harry, I need you to tell me if there’s anything else you noticed. You may not have been able to see what was going on out there, but you have 4 other sense that were telling you everything, or what wasn’t happening.”  
  
He bit his lip when Ryan returned with the water. “Drink up.” She encouraged, his attention back on the Doctor. “It’ll fix your nose, scout’s honor.”  
  
Slipping the pills in, he quickly downed them with the water before double over and groaning as his nose fixed itself. “That really hurt…”  
  
The Doctor beamed at him. “You’ll get used to it. I offered the same thing to Albus Dumbledore you know, back when he was younger.” Harry snapped is head up in alarm when something dinged and the Doctor handed him his freshly repaired glasses. He slipped them on and she continued talking. “Said he didn’t want it, wanted his nose to stay all crooked like that. Can you believe it, having a crooked nose all your life? I couldn’t, think I’d rather regenerate again than deal with a crooked nose.”  
  
“How…how do you know Professor Dumbledore?” Harry asked quietly.  
  
The Doctor smiled and sat next to him again. “I met him a few times over the course of my travels. Nosy man, Albus is.” She leaned down, letting her hair obscure her lips as she whispered into his ear. “And you’re in a safe place, Harry. You can trust them with the secret.”  
  
She leaned back, and Harry found himself staring again. He had gotten used to reading people’s faces as a habit due to Dudley and the Dursleys. But when he looked at the Doctor’s face and into her eyes, he saw nothing but compassion and warmth. Nodding shyly, he took out his wand. “Lumos.” He whispered and flinched away when the light shone brightly from the tip of his wand. “Nox!” The light extinguished.  
  
The other three stared in amazement, and Harry looked down. “I couldn’t do that outside. It was…it was like something was sucking in all the light. I think something else is out there, and it fought whatever it was out there.”  
  
Ryan stood up. “Mate, how did you do that? With that stick there? I’ve never seen anything like that, it was cool.”  
  
Yaz nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it was almost like…”  
  
The Doctor grinned happily at her friends. “Magic?” Her friends nodded, and she wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Harry here, is what is commonly known as a wizard among his community, and he’s capable of performing advanced and complicated work that only a select few humans are capable of anymore. People call it magic.” She beamed proudly down at Harry, who flushed a little before she stood back up. “Right, so we have something that has a dampening effect on the light outside, doesn’t want to be seen, and potentially injured.”  
  
Graham shook his head slightly as The Doctor disappeared around a corner and grinned at everyone. “How do we find it?”  
  
“Doc, I don’t think it _can_ be found if that’s the case. We can’t exactly shine torches around looking for it, can we?” Harry snorted a little and covered his mouth with his hand to keep the smile back.  
  
“No, but there are other ways to find something than light we can see with our own eyes Graham.” She pulled out a box, giving him a look that reminded Harry of his old schoolteachers before pulling out some silly looking goggles. “Night-vision goggles.” She explained, handing them out to her friends. “If it doesn’t want to be seen, then tough luck. Everyone ready?”  
  
They all nodded, and Harry frowned. “Are you going out there?”  
  
The Doctor gave him an odd look. “Of course, we are! We need to know what’s out there and help. A lot more people could be hurt if we don’t do something. Harry, I want you to stay here in the TARDIS where it’s safe.”  
  
Harry’s face heated up and shook his head, standing. “I want to go out there with you.”  
  
They all stared at him, and Yaz shared an unsure look with her friends. “Harry, whatever’s out there could be really dangerous. You’re just a kid.”  
  
His face grew hotter, and he glared at Yaz. “My life has already been endangered twice already, and if I can handle Voldemort and a Basilisk, then I can handle this. I want to help.”  
  
The Doctor walked over to him, goggles hanging from her forehead as she brushed his bangs away. “You are such a brave, wonderful boy Harry Potter.” He blinked at her. “13 years old and already facing such peril, willing to put your life on the line for total strangers.” She smoothed his hair a little and placed a hand on his cheek. “You are the strongest boy I’ve never had the pleasure of knowing. And I suspect that if we leave, you’d walk out there on your own anyways.”  He blushed but didn’t avert his gaze. There was something about the Doctor’s eyes that intrigued him. How much intelligence she had hidden away, just below the surface. Finally, the Doctor grinned. “Alright, guess you can come along. Graham watch out after him.”  
  
She slipped her pair of goggles on his head, making sure it was snug and pulling out an extra pair, while Graham looked defeated. “And why do I have to do this?”  
  
Walking over to him, the Doctor leaned in and whispered something. He nodded slowly. “Ah, got it.” He offered a smile at Harry and lowered his night vision goggles. “You ever use these before?” Harry shook his head, and Graham shrugged as they followed the Doctor’s instructions on how to turn them on. “Me neither, a first for all of us aside from her, I reckon. Should be fun though, eh?”  
  
Stepping out into the night of Privet Drive, Harry blinked a little at how close they were to Number 4. The whole street seemed illuminated in green light, probably as a result of the night vision. Off in the distance, he could see the bin he knocked over, and it occurred to him that he must have ran all the way down the street. “Come on you lot, down here.” The Doctor interrupted his thoughts, and she pointed off towards the little park. “You two can head down there, and if you see anything out of the ordinary, do _not_ engage and come straight back to the TARDIS, got it?”  
  
“Come straight back to the TARDIS if anything weird happens, got it.” Graham echoed. Smiling in satisfaction, the Doctor, Ryan and Yaz left down the road, while Graham and Harry went down towards the park.  
  
“You know,” Graham started, hands in his pockets as they walked away from Privet Drive and towards Little Whinging proper. “Kind of a boring place for a wizard, innit?” He looked at Harry, and even though he couldn’t see his eyes, the curiosity remained. “I was expecting something more…medieval, like a castle, or something.”  
  
Harry smiled at him. “That’s Hogwarts.” He said and felt a swell of pride in him. “It’s a school, somewhere in Scotland, for wizards and witches like me. I just live here,” He waved his hand out towards the dreary street. “During the summers because I have too, then it’s back home to Hogwarts.”  
  
“Oh, so do you not consider this place, what did you call it?”  
  
“Privet Drive.”  
  
“Privet Drive, your home?”  
  
That made Harry pause and think for a moment. Did he ever consider Privet Drive his home? Would he have in the future? After a moment, he shook his head. “No, I don’t. It was my relatives who kicked me out in the first place.”  
  
That made Graham stop full force and place a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You mean your family kicked you out?”  
  
Harry nodded. “I would never call the Dursleys my family though. We’re related by blood, but we’re not family. They hate magic, detest it. Made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for years until they couldn’t ignore it anymore.” Graham looked horrified, and Harry nodded. “And tonight, I er, blew Aunt Marge up, like a balloon.” He quickly added. “That was the final straw for them, I guess.”  
  
“And how old are you, Harry?” Graham asked quietly.  
  
“I turn 13 in a few days sir.” Harry replied.  
  
The older man shook his head and slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “None of that sir stuff with me, makes me feel old. Call me Graham. I’ll have a talk to the Doctor later though. Who do you consider family?”  
  
Harry cocked his head a little as they approached the park. It was empty, and together they walked towards the swings and he sat down on one. “The Weasleys, I guess. They’re a magical family, already have 7 children but…” He was quiet now, and he swallowed. “It feels like they practically adopted me. And I consider Hermione my sister.”  
  
“But you can’t see them, can you?” Graham acknowledged, hearing the sadness in his tone. “Because these Dursleys probably won’t let you out of the house that much, I reckon. Have you tried asking The Weasleys or Hermione to stay the summer?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “Hermione goes on holiday a lot, and the Weasleys already have a lot on their plate. I’d just be a bother to them. I wouldn’t want to impede.”  
  
Reaching over, Graham squeezed Harry’s shoulder firmly. “Harry, listen to me. Family, no matter how annoying they are to each other or any of that, are there for one another. You never truly realize how much they care until you finally knuckle down and ask, and they’re bending over backwards to help you out.”  
  
Graham gave him a sad, shaky smile. “My wife Grace would have loved you, I think. A smart young boy all on his own? Graham O’Brian, she’d say, you help that boy as best you can.”  
  
Harry frowned at him thoughtfully. “Do you consider The Doctor and your friends family?”  
  
The older man hummed in thought, swinging on the swing a little. “I guess I do.” He finally decided, smiling at him. “Ryan’s already my grandson, and Yaz and the Doc? Yeah, I can see it. They are my family, even if they’re not blood. It’s not blood that makes family, after all.”  
  
Harry smiled at him and wished that such sentiments would be more apparent to the wizarding world. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Graham heaved out a sigh. “Guess we’d better get looking for whatever’s out there can’t be too far.” They froze when they heard the loud scraping of metal.  
  
Slowly turning around, Harry’s throat caught in his chest. He could see it clearly now, through the green filter. It was massive, easily twice the size of fang and it gnawed on the steel spring horse. It had veins all over its furless body, teeth jutting out of its mouth and jaw in places that Harry didn’t even know teeth could grow out of. Two nostrils flared as it stopped and looked up, and Harry had to resist screaming because he didn’t see any eyes on the thing at all.  
  
“Harry.” Graham said quietly, slowly backing away with him and reaching into his jacket when the thing’s long, drooling tongue slid from its mouth and curled around a chain on the swing. “I’m gonna try to distract it, when I throw this.” He pulled out a sandwich, and the creature jerked it’s head up at Graham’s hand. “And if it works, we run. Got it?” Harry nodded quietly, too afraid to speak as Graham threw his sandwich across the park, the creature spinning on its heel and chasing after it.  
  
“Now Harry, Run!” He didn’t need to be told twice, pelting it down the street with Graham back towards the TARDIS, watching as the Doctor, Ryan, and Yaz ran up to them. “Doc, that _thing_ is back there at the park, I threw my cheese and pickle sandwich to distract it.” He ignored the look on Harry’s face when he described the contents, and he pointed back down the street.  
  
The Doctor looked out past them all down the street, then nodded. “Right, everyone? With me. And Harry?” He looked up at her, and she indicated a wounded dog at her side. “I’d like to introduce you to Snuffles. He’s a good friend that will protect you if things get dicey, got it?”  
  
He gave the big dog an unsure look, and nodded slowly as he padded over to Harry and licked his hand a little. Smiling a bit, Harry pet the dog’s wet head a little. He could hear the faint whispers of conversation between Graham and The Doctor, and when he looked up, he saw the hurt and sadness on both their faces. “I’m sorry,” He heard her say quietly, but firmly. “We can’t. He’s too young and you know it. I don’t like it anymore than you do, but he needs to stay here for now.”  
  
Turning towards her friends, she smiled brightly. “Alright team, we all ready?” With various noises of confirmation and a low _whuff_ from Snuffles, the unlikely band made their way back down the street and towards the park.  
  
Skidding to a stop, the Doctor gasped out when she saw the alien creature devouring the swing set whole, the chain slipping into its mouth. “Everyone, back!” She pulled out a strange looking device from her jacket, and Snuffles growled a little as she ran it up and down the creature, before bringing it back and tilting her head down to read it. Her nose crinkled, and her mouth opened in confusion, and she looked back up at the creature. “That shouldn’t be possible.”  
  
“What shouldn’t be possible?” Yaz asked, the nervous edge in her voice making the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand on edge.  
  
She edged towards the creature, fiddling with the settings on her weird device. “This creature is known as the Khuzan, it’s an omnivoric species from the planet Wulfric Nine, and this one is a juvenile.”  
  
Graham looked at her in disbelief. “This _thing_ is a baby?”  
  
Even with the night vision on, he could feel the disapproving look the Doctor gave her friend. “A him, Graham, not a thing. And it’s a long way from home.” She adjusted the device more, and a higher pitched noise resonated from it. The Khuzan tilted its head up towards the noise, sniffing the air. Snuffles growled again. “How did you get here?” She wondered, moving closer towards it.  
  
Graham stepped forward. “Doc, I don’t that’s a good idea.”  
  
Waving him off, she slowly extended her hand towards the creature. “Wulfric Nine is a planet whose sunlight is obscured by other planets due to a very rigid orbit. It only gets sunlight only about a week out of the year, I really should take you all sometime!” She smiled at them brightly. “It’s a beautiful planet, during the day you can see for miles on end and right, Khuzan on Earth.” She dipped her head back down and crouched.  
  
The Khuzan snaked its head out towards her hand, long tongue extending out and wrapping around it. She pressed down on a button on her device, the noise causing the creature to retract its tongue, which lolled out of its mouth. “Due to this, the Khuzan evolved to rely less on sight, and more on taste, touch, and smell. It knows its environment very well. It’s probably scared out of its mind right now, being so far from home.” She ran her hands along the creature’s sides, gently soothing it when it flinched away from her touch after hitting a certain spot.  
  
“He’s safe to touch now, won’t bite you. I set my sonic up to the frequency the Khuzan communicate at, I’ve got it thinking we’re friendly.” She ran the sonic over the Khuzan’s side and read it again, frowning before her jaw set in a hard look. Harry inched over with Snuffles by his side. Hesitantly, he reached out and stroked his hand across the Khuzan’s head. Its skin was smoother than Harry had expected it to be, and gently he ran it down his neck across his back. “It’s almost like glass…” He mumbled.  
  
The Doctor smiled at him. “Ten points to Gryffindor Harry. The Khuzan prefers living in more wet climates, and its skin was made to slip around the dark and into tight corridors easily. Due to Wulfric Nine’s light, the Khuzan managed to evolve to have a special light dampening ability. Normally it would just have dim light but on Earth? Total blackness. It’s why your magic wasn’t working; the spells produce a light that’s absorbed by the Khuzan.” The sonic beeped, and she read it again. “I thought so. Poachers…there’s probably a ship around here somewhere that crashed.” Gently, she picked him up. “We’ll find the ship later, right now we need to return him home.”  
  
Walking with everyone back to the TARDIS, The Doctor handed the Khuzan off to Ryan and knelt, so she was eye-level with Harry. “Harry, when we leave, the dampening field will go away, and you’ll be able to use your magic again. What I need you to do is stick your wand arm up, just like that.” She raised his arm up and smiled at him.  
  
Harry frowned at her as she took off her night vision goggles. “Are you sure I can’t come with you?” She paused in her movements, and Harry felt a small flush of shame about overhearing her conversation. “I know you said I’m too young, but I’m not. It’s just been one thing after another for me, ever since I started at Hogwarts. I…” He hesitated, and before he could finish his thoughts, the Doctor turned and pulled him in for a tight hug.  
  
“I know,” She whispered softly in his ear. “You’ve been through so much pain Harry, more pain than a boy your age should have ever needed to go through.” She pulled back, and gently removed the night vision goggles from his head. He could see her face, illuminated in the dim glow of the lights from the TARDIS. She looked sad, but proud at the same time. Harry couldn’t remember the last time someone looked proud of him. Gently, the Doctor stroked his cheek with her hand. “And you’ll go through so much more. But you’re a strong, reliable boy.”  
  
“I’m not,” He protested weakly. “I’m really not. I only got by with Quirrell and the Basalisk because I was lucky.” He shook his head a little. “I don’t know what to do anymore Doctor.”  
  
“You keep pressing on,” She insisted firmly. “You keep your head up as high as you can and look at whatever’s facing you in the eye and move forward. You’re stronger than you think you are Harry.  I _know_ you are. And if you’re ever unsure, Ron and Hermione will be more than happy to remind you themselves.”  
  
He gaped up at her in shock, and she stood back up. “We’ll be off now! Remember what I said, wand arm up! Head straight to the Leaky Cauldron. Got it?” He nodded dumbly, and soon they all filtered into the TARDIS.  
  
“Wait! How do you know so much about me?”  
  
She offered him a dazzling smile and closed the door with a wink. In awe, a low wheezing sound could be heard from the TARDIS, and before his very eyes it disappeared from his sight entirely. “How…” He wondered in the night air but stopped himself and shook his head. It was probably best he didn’t know.  
  
The cold of the night seemed to push down on him now. The adrenaline was wearing off and he shivered a little. Looking up around Privet Drive, he watched as the lights started popping back in, one by one. First the street lamps, then the houses, then the stars themselves came back to life. He walked over to where his trunk had been abandoned in the streets and picked it back up.  
  
Snuffles padded over with him and sat by his trunk. He reached over and pet the big black dog’s head. “Guess it’s just you and me for a while, eh Snuffles?” The dog barked, and Harry couldn’t help but feel that he was agreeing with him. Looking around him, he drank in the view of Privet Drive for what was more than likely the very last time, before looking up at the sky to the twinkling stars.  
  
“Well, guess we shouldn’t wait too long. What did the Doctor say, stick my wand arm up…” He held up his arm and stumbled back in shock when a loud bang echoed out and a giant, purple triple decker bus roared into view. He gasped in alarm, clutching his chest as the door swung open.  
  
“Welcome to the Knight Bus…” He trailed off, looking at Harry curiously. “What are you doing on the ground?”  
  
Standing up, Harry panted a little. “Uh, tripped. Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?”    
  
The man’s pimply face scrunched a little, as if the question offended him. “’Course we can! We offer beddings for night trips and hot cocoa for a galleon more. It’ll cost extra to bring your dog along though, which is a grand total of 8 galleons.” Harry nodded and payed the man his gold, sitting down on one of the beds with Snuffles hopping up. “What’s your name?”  
  
His brain stalled for a moment, before coughing. “Neville, Neville Longbottom.”  
  
The man nodded, and the Knight Bus’s doors snapped shut. “Well Mr. Longbottom, feel free to take a nap if you’d like, we’ll wake you up when we’ve arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.”  
  
Laying down, Harry felt the warmth of Snuffle’s body against his side, and he sighed out a little as the Knight Bus lurched forward and the beds all shuffled to one side. Despite how fast they were going, with the blurry lights passing by the window, he didn’t seem to mind that much anymore. Instead, he closed his eyes and let himself fall to sleep after a long, strange night.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a story involving the 13th Doctor, her series was just so phenomenal! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it.


End file.
